


HAMILTON DAYCARE

by TheShinyFruitcake



Series: hamilton daycare [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Children, Demons, Magic, Multi, children are demons, i-i mean litten sweethearts, little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinyFruitcake/pseuds/TheShinyFruitcake
Summary: alexander hamlton and the rest of the gang are starting pre-school at washington pre-school. will they have a nice and calm year or will the secrets of the town they live in will get to them first. read to find outnote that alex's mother will be there. not a main character. but as a side character. the reason for this is because he lost his mother when he was 12. and since he is 4 and 5 in this book. he should still have his mother. and his brother james too. though you won't see him much.also i am making aaron's sister sally a few years older. for story reasons. while in real life she is 2 years older i am making her 7 years older. also since aaron lost his parents at 2 and 1 he will stay an orphan in this story. sorry dude.





	HAMILTON DAYCARE

Chapter 1, premier jour

 

You could hear the children screaming from inside as Alex had tightly to his mother's hand. As they neared the door he could big bold letters that read  _W_ _ashington pre-school_ in all it's glory. Although most children his age would not be able to tell what it said. His mother taught both him and his brother James at a young age how to read. His mother gently knocked on the door. Her light brown hair in a tight pony tail. Much like his own. Only higher. After knocking a few time a man in a t-shirt with the pre-school's logo on it opened the door and smiled. He had tan skin with a commander's hat on top of his head yet no hair feel from it. Meaning he was bald. He took out his hand for his mother to shake before speaking

"Good morning mam'. You must be Ms. Faucette. My name is Mr. Washington. We are happy to have your son be here." Washington explained as his mother let go of his hand. she waved goodbye to him before leaving. leaving him alone with this strange man

"Come on in. Don't be shy. Go and make some friends." Washington said as he pushed Alex inside before going to his desk in the corner of the room. Before Alexander could take the setting in. Another kid bumped into him as they both feel to the ground.  The kid was a tan color as well with light freckles scattered around his face. His hair in a messing ponytail. He gripped a paper in his hand.

"Horry!" The kid said as he quickly got up and ran away. Right after him ran another kid. Who sounded like he was in pain. 

"Hey! Give that back! It's mine!" The kid yelled as he chased the freckled boy. Alexander just sat there as the boys ran around the room. 

"JOHN. AARON. CUT THAT OUT. YOU COULD HURT SOMEONE!" Washington yelled from across the room. Making the to boys stop dead in there tracks. They both wiped around to look at him. A look of fear as they looked at him. And for a split second Aaron's eyes flashed a green color before going back to a dark brown. Washington walked up to them as they looked up at him.

"Now what were you two fighting about?" Washington asked in a stern voice. Both looking like they would rather shrink.

"He-he took my drawing." Aaron said pointing at John. John gave this look of disbelief as he put the piece of paper behind his back and dropping it.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys Boys. Cut that out. John give Aaron his paper back."

"But-"

"John give Aaron his paper back." Washington said again as John pick up the paper and handed it to Aaron. the smaller boy gripped hold of it tightly and walked away. sitting at a table with crayons and continuing his masterpiece.

"Now John what is the golden rule,"

"Keep hands, feet, and objects to yourself" they said at the same time as Washington smiled and walked back to his desk. John crossed his arms as he walked over to a table with two other boys in it. Alex got up and walked over to the table and sat down. all three of them turning and looking at him.

"Hi!" alex said he smiled at them.

"Hello! My name is John.this is Ma-Marie? Lafayette. and this is Hercules. like the Disney movie! What's your's?" John asked as they look at him

"My name Alexander!" Alex chirped as they began to talk. the talked for a whole 10 minutes before Washington called for them all to come sit down on  _the friendship circle_ which was just a round rug in the middle of the room 

"Hello children! My name is Mr. Washington. This will be a great year! I can feel it! Now it is time for role call."Washington said as he began role call. A few minutes later they were done with role call. 

"Ok class today we will be doing the  _get to know you game!_ " Washington said excitingly. Alexander was paired up Aaron. The weird kid that when called raised his hand instead of saying here. Like the rest of the class. They went to the back of the room to talk.

"Hi i'm Alexander! Alex greeted as they looked at each other. And once again Aaron's eyes flashed a different color than his own. But this time instead of a green it was a dark orange. You would most likely never see it if you seen it from far away.

"Why do your eyes do that?"

"Do what?" aaron asked. his eye flashing such a multitude of colors. That is was hard to distinguish one from another. Though in the mist of it he could point out a deep blue.

"That! Why does your eye change color!" Alex yelled as he pointed at Aaron. Aaron eye's grew wide. As all the color drained out from him. He had a look of discomfort as he bent down and threw up his break feast. almost like the question alone was too much for his small stomach to handle. Washington saw and rushed over picking up the small boy. he took out his phone and called someone. as soon as he did. a door from the other side of the room opened. revealing a short lady with bouncy brown curls.

"What happened?"She asked as she rushed over as well. taking Aaron.

"I don't know! He just threw up for no reason. Just a second ago he was running around. Chasing john." Washington explained as the lady walked away and into the room she was previously in. Closing the door behind her. Washington looked behind him as he saw Alex. His mouth held open. 

"Alex. Do you know what happened." Washington asked bending down to meet his eye level.

"I-I just asked why his eyes change color."Alex said looking at him. Washington sighed as he closed his eyes for a second before opening them back up. Looking into Alex's eyes.

"I have been asking that question for a long time. Same with everyone else. But no one had the guts to ask. Now we know not to just go up and ask huh." Washington said. laughing a bit. someone poked Washington in the side as Washington turned around to find a small girl with a blue dress on.

"Mr. Washington. is Aaron gonna die?" The girl asked as she looked at him with huge begging eyes.

"No Eliza. He isn't gonna die. Now why don't you go play with your sisters." Washington said as Eliza smiled as she walked off. Washington stood up and walked into the middle of the class. Clearing his voice

"Ok everyone. Because of resent events we have to call this event short. You may all go back to what you previously doing" Washington said as he walked to his desk. the kids going back to playing. Lafayette, John, and Hercules all sat down at a table and began talking. Alex walked over and sat down.

"Hi Alex. Wasn't that fun! I love meeting new people!" John cheered as they laughed

"No not really. My partner threw up!" Alex said

"Yeah we saw that." Herc said with delight. His red bandanna falling a bit. As the hours passed the more they talk. It was 1:00 pm before Washington called them back over to the friendship circle.

"Ok everyone. Today was a fun day. See you all tomorrow!" Washington said as they all got up and walked out the front door. signifying the end of the school day.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope all of you liked that! please feel free to check out my wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheSilverStarling  
> thank you for reading my strange story. more chapters on their way


End file.
